Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Adventures
by LoLoBubbles
Summary: The Tardis is having a midlife crisis! she misses all the companions since the ninth doctor. she wants to get rid of Clara, yet still wants her around sometimes. She wants to visit all the crazy places the Doctor goes to, and just have an adventure. But 3 Timelords and 8 humans can cause a bigger adventure than you would think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, in this fanfic, the Tardis is having a midlife crisis (Oh la la!) and the Doctor has to not only deal with her shinanigans, but everyone else's too!**

**The pairings in this fic are mostly whouffle (Doctor and Clara), the Doctor and the Tardis, and maybe a bit of Jack and Clara. There will be no rose bashing, but I will ignore all forms of romance in between them.**

**So sit back and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

"What? What do you mean you want a motorcycle? How would you even ride a motorcycle?" the Doctor asked.

The Tardis made one of it's weird WOosH WoOsh sounds. "Oh." the Doctor muttered.

"Can you really understand that?" Clara asked, frowning.

"Oh, come on! You can too, I've seen you do it!" the doctor gave her a smile that was a mixture in between pride and fun.

"Well not when it's whooshing that fast!" Clara said.

"Hey! The Tardis is a 'she'!" the Doctor stated.

"Call the snogbox what you want! For me, it's an 'it'." Clara said. The Tardis whooshed once more.

"Don't you dare use that word to describe Clara!" the Doctor said, a shocked expression on his face.

The Tardis whooshed once more. The Doctor looked even more shocked than before.

"What? No, you can't– you..." the Doctor said.

"What did she call me this time?" Clara asked, leaning over on the console.

"She didn't call you anything. She..." the Doctor was still fazed.

"Doctor? What did she say?" Clara asked, concerned with the Doctor's reaction.

"She –" the doctor started, but at that moment the Tardis shook uncontrollably.

"What's she up to this time?" Clara asked, holding on to the console for dear life.

"Oh, you said 'she'!" The Doctor grinned, a mili-second before being knocked to the other side of the room.

the Tardis finally calmed down. "Oooow!" The Doctor said, rubbing his head.

"What was that?" Clara shouted. She loved traveling with the Doctor, but she wasn't that fond of his space ship trying to kill her.

"Oh, don't worry, the Tardis is just throwing a tantrum. She—" the Doctor started, but got interrupted.

"Shut up! Both of you!" said a young blonde girl. "I want to know who you are, how I got to the Tardis, and where's the doctor!" she was pointing a gun at them, and looked ready to shoot if she had to.

"You do know that's a water gun, right?" asked Clara.  
"What?" Rose asked, looking at the 'weapon' in her hands.

"Yeah! look, it's obviously plastic!" Clara pointed to the gun.

"Oh…" Rose said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked, examining her with his sonic screwdriver.

"How do you know my name? And why do you have a sonic screwdriver?" Rose backed away.

"Rose, it's me: the Doctor! I regenerated!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, jumping into his arms. "Oh my god I missed you!" she said.

"Hi! I'm Clara!" Clara said, standing there awkwardly.

"Rose!" Rose said, letting go of the Doctor and holding her hand out to shake Clara's. They shook hands, and immediately started a conversation about how silly Rose had been with the water gun, while the Doctor went to argue with the Tardis.

"So what's happening, exactly?" Rose asked.

"I don't have a clue!" Clara admitted.

"Umm, excuse me, ladies?" the Doctor called. "I suggest you hold onto something. Tight!" the Doctor said.

Rose and Clara didn't argue. They may have not known what on earth was happening, but they did know that when the Doctor told them to hold on, there was a reason behind it.  
The Tardis shook once more, this time much harder than the previous time.

Finally, when it stopped shaking, the doctor asked: "okay, who appeared this time?"

"Who what this time?" Rose asked, confused.

"the last time the Tardis shook, you appeared." Clara explained.

"Oh." Rose said.

"Well, this is unexpected! Hello there!" an american man said, winking.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked.

"Jack!" Rose agreed.

"Hi! I'm Clara" Clara greeted. Jack stared at her and turned to the doctor.

"What's my ex doing here?" he whispered.

"You dated?" Rose asked.

"Dated? We were married, my dear!" Jack acted insulted.

"What? I did not marry you!" Clara announced.

"Er, yeah you did!" Jack said, turning to the Doctor and mouthing "girls!".

"Jack, how could she have dated you if she doesn't even remember?" Rose asked.

"Good point. How could anyone forget me?" Jack asked. "But I swear I dated a girl called Clara Oswin Oswald!"

Clara and the Doctor burst into laughter.

"What?" Rose and Jack asked.

"Nothing!" the Doctor and Clara both said in the same time.

"Okayyy" Rose mumbled.

At that moment, the Tardis shook again. Rose and Jack grabbed the railings, while Clara and the Doctor held on to one another, which was stupid, because neither of them were anchored to the ground, and therefore they got thrown across the room.

"Oooow! Why does that keep happening?" the Doctor compained once the Tardis had stopped shaking.

"I don't know! Maybe if you hadn't grabbed me we wouldn't have fallen!" Clara suggested.

"Hey! You grabbed me, too!"

"I was startled!" Clara justified.

"Umm, excuse me, but would you two lovebirds come here and greet the people that just randomly appeared in here!" Jack said. The Doctor blushed, having completely forgotten Jack and Rose were there, and Clara walked away, mumbling something about Jack being annoying.  
"What? How did we get here?" the man asked.

"Mickey the Idiot! Marthat the... er... Martha!" the Doctor said, spreading his arms to give them a hug. They both looked a bit shocked, and did not accept his hug as they did not know who he was.

"Where's the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Here!" Eleven said. Martha looked at him suspiciously and then went wide eyed.

"No? You're the Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"What happened to your face?" Martha asked.

"I regenerated!" Eleven said proudly.

"Seriously? Again?" Mickey sighed.

"I know, right?" Rose and Jack said.

"Oh come on, he regenerated centuries ago! It's old news! And don't go 'again?', because if he didn't he would still be dead!" Clara said, still slightly pissed.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood!" Jack chuckled.

"Am not!" Clara stamped her foot on the floor.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Okay, we get it!" Martha interrupted.

Jack and Clara both crossed their arms and gave each other dirty looks, but they didn't say anything.

The Tardis shook again. This time, no one was prepared, and they all went sliding down to one end of the room, and then the other.

"Ow! What was that!" Mickey asked.

"You'll get used to it!" Jack reassured.

"Where's the Doctor?" Clara asked. They all looked around, but they spotted neither the man, neither his bowtie.

"Okay, where has he disappeared off to this time, huh?" Clara asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Just then, they heard a man and a woman yell at each other at the other side of the console. They went to see who was there.

"Why does the Tardis keep abducting me? And where's the Doctor?" the redhead woman bellowed.

"Stop yelling, the Tardis is already grumpy enough!" the Doctor yelled.  
"I'm not doing you any favors!" the woman shouted even louder.

"Donna!" Martha shouted, in attempt to get her attention.

"Oh, he abducted you too, huh?" Donna asked, stopping her yelling for a few seconds. She turned towards the Doctor again, and shouted: "Where's the Doctor? What did you do to him?"

"Martha, he is the Doctor!" Rose explained. Donna looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"What? No, he's not! Did you even look at him?" Donna asked, pointing her hand towards the Doctor.

"He regenerated!" Rose said.

"He what?" Donna looked confused.

"When Timelords are about to die, they create a different body for themselves. It's a way to cheat death! They call it a regeneration." Rose elaborated.

Donna was speechless for a few seconds, until she finally spoke. "What? I... Just... Whatever!" she mumbled, walking over to one of the seats in the control room and sitting down.

Jack took the silence as an opportunity for him to finally say something. He hadn't spoken for ages! At least a few minutes! "And the Tardis shakes in 3... 2... 1..." he said. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Looks like someone isn't always right!" Clara teased.

"I never said I was always right!" Jack retorted.

"You didn't need to say it." Clara justified.

"Yeah, well I—" Jack started, but just at that moment, the Tardis shook once more, and everybody caught hold of something to keep them steady, except Donna, who hadn't been ready, and she therefore fell from the seat onto the floor, letting out a loud "Ow!"

When the Tardis finally settled, Clara started yelling at it, saying things like "stupid snogbox!" and "I don't care if he says you're sexy, that doesn't mean he'll put up with your shinanigans!" Of course, Jack joined in, sticking up for the Tardis, but that was more in an attempt to annoy Clara than to defend the Tardis.

"Umm, Doctor, what's going on?" a young girl with a scottish accent asked.

"Amy! Rory!" the Doctor shouted, throwing his arms in the air and running to give them a hug, passing in between Jack and Clara who were now in a thorough argument.

"Doctor!" Amy said, as she hugged him. The Doctor then turned to Rory and gave him a big bear hug. Rory seemed a bit embarrassed at first, but soon hugged the Doctor back.

"Hey, can I have a hug?" Jack asked, winking flirtatiously at Amy.

"Who's this?" Amy asked, pointing at Jack.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you it was rude to point?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well if it's rude, then!" Clara said. She then proceeded to point her finger at Jack.

"Hey!" the handsome time agent complained.  
"Doctor, what's going on? Who are these people?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yes, right!" the Doctor started. "Okay, let's see... The pretty brunette shouting at the guy, that's Clara. The guy shouting at Clara, that's Captain Jack Harkness. Call him Jack. The blonde, that's Rose. The red head sitting on the floor is Donna, the woman who is talking to her is Martha, and the guy over there: Mickey!" the Doctor explained, pointing at various people in the room.

"You called her pretty!" Amy said, apparently only having listened to that part of what he had been saying.

"What? No I didn't — I — shut up!" the Doctor said, blushing. Amy giggled.

"Oi, Doctor, come here!" Clara ordered.

The Doctor walked over to her and Jack, followed by Amy and Rory.

"Am I bossy?" Clara asked.

"What?" the Doctor said.

"She said I was annoying, I said so was she, but she was bossy too!" Jack explained.

"So I'm asking you, the person who knows me most here, to tell me if I am bossy." Clara said.

"Umm, yes." the Doctor said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Ha!" Jack shouted.

"Well, yes, but just a tiny bit, it's really not that noticeable, and besides, I think being bossy is a good—" the Doctor stopped as Clara crossed her arms.

Clara looked at him with a look that translated as 'You have one second to come up with a better argument!'

the Doctor gulped. "Well, I—" he started, but then the Tardis started shaking, and everyone had to hold onto something for dear life. The Tardis was shaking way harder than before, and everyone was having trouble holding onto anything.

Finally, after about a minute, the Tardis came to a sudden stop and the lights went out.

there was an long silence.

"I still think Clara's bossy!" Jack shouted, followed with the sound of someone slapping him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter TWOOOOO! XD**

**So I decided I was going to do a bit of DoctorxDonna, but not too much. It will probably only be hinted. **

**I would have liked to update sooner, but I've been very busy lately, and my parents won't let me go on the computer before I do my homework. But I promise, I will try to update at least once a week, if not more. But anyway, now I have a chapter for you, so enjoy, and don't hesitate to leave a review! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Ow!" Jack said, somewhere in the dark.

There was a long silence once more. It almost became awkward, but before it could, the lights turned on.

"Aha!" a man in a long coat said, grinning. He had messy brown hair and red sneaker. He was standing at the console, looking up at the ship proudly, hands on his hips.

"I thought you said he regenerated!" Donna announced, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know!" Martha said.

"Ok! Can somebody here please explain what the bloody hell is going on?" A man in a leather jacket asked.

"Doctor!" Rose laughed. "I mean, Doctors!" she corrected

"Oh, hi!" Ten waved, then turned his attention back to the Tardis.

Everyone in the room was smiling, happy to see their doctor again. The only ones not smiling were Eleven, and Clara and Jack, but they were upset because they had just gotten into another fight.

"Did I really look like that?" Eleven asked, walking up to Ten, and then Nine.

"Yep." Rose confirmed.

"Umm, who are you?" Nine asked.  
"I'm you!" Eleven flashed a grin.

"Umm, yeah, I don't think so!" Nine stated. Eleven looked a bit insulted, but quickly recovered.

"So, mind explaining what's going on? Oh, and nice bow tie, by the way!" Ten said, pointing at Eleven.

"Why, thank you!" Eleven beamed.

"What's going on is that the Tardis is having a mental break down and is teleporting every doctor and companion who has been in this Tardis since Doctor Who started again in 2005." Jack explained.

"I'm sorry?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Sorry! I meant since the ninth doctor. I don't know why I said that!" Jack admitted.

"I don't know why you say anything!" Clara announced. Amy laughed.

"Well, I haven't ever met you lovely ladies, have I?" Ten asked. He kissed Clara on the hand, and then Amy.

"Ooooooh, I like the old you!" Amy told Eleven.

"Umm, you haven't ever met me, either!" Rory said awkwardly.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, how terribly rude of me! Nice to meet you!" Ten said, before returning his intention back to the lovely ginger and beautiful brunette. "May I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Amelia Pond, but call me Amy!" Amy said. Ten smiled and looked over to Clara.

"Clara! Clara Oswald!" she said. "though your next regeneration calls me 'Clara Oswin Oswald!'!" she added.

"Oh, really? Why does he do that?" Ten asked.

"Long story!" Eleven said.

"Oh, do tell!" Ten said.

"No." Eleven announced.

"I think we should probably figure out what we're going to do!" Martha said.

"Well, considering this isn't a technical problem, I don't really think there's anything to do about it. Remember when the Tardis had her adolescence crisis?" Eleven recalled.

"Oh yeah!" Ten and Nine both agreed.

"That was right at the beginning!" Nine reminisced.

"Okay, so what do we do? Wanna go to Vegas?" Jack asked.

"NO!" everyone said.

"Okay! How about the moon? I hear they have a great fun fair there!" Jack suggested. Everyone agreed, except Clara and Eleven, who were NOT fond of that idea.

"Disneyland?" Jack suggested. This time no one disagreed, but they weren't especially enthusiastic about that idea.

"Oh my god! The lot of you are never happy! You're all like Clara!" Jack said, before storming off. He reentered the room and said: "Oh, and just so you know, I'll be taking the room with the king sized bed!" before leaving again.

There was a long silence, finally broken by Ten. "Hey, I wanted the king sized bed!" he said, before heading off after Jack.

Once he was gone, Eleven laughed. "I already have my own king sized bed!" he chuckled. He suddenly frowned and mumbled to himself: "Which is the only king sized bed in the Tardis!" his eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD! Don't you dare steal my bed!" he shouted, rushing off in the same direction as Jack and Ten.

Nine slowly started making his way towards where Eleven had headed."Well, technically, I'm him, so that's my bed too!" he justified before running off through the corridor.

There was another silence.

"I thought Timelords never slept!" Clara said.

"Beats me!" Martha mumbled.

"They're Timelords! They never make sense!" Donna bellowed, before adding sadly: "And I wanted the king sized bed!"

Everyone in the room laughed. Donna looked confused. "What? I did!" she said.

Everyone laughed again. They all started chatting about ridiculous or hilarious things the Doctor did over the years. The gossiping only ended when they heard a shout from where Jack and the Doctors were. Immediately, they rushed over to where the shout came from. They heard several other loud noises before they arrived to the Doctor's room.

"What is it?" Amy asked, being the first to arrive. She stopped right in her tracks when she saw what was going on.

"Guys, are you— Ouch!" she said, as Martha bumped into her, followed by Mickey, Rory, Clara, Rose, and finally Donna.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Donna asked, as she watched the 'men' in front of her have a pillow fight.

"The one who wins gets the bed!" Eleven explained, just before getting hit over the head by Nine's pillow.

Clara laughed, while Rose mumbled something about not remembering the Doctor being this weird.

"Okay, stuff's about to get serious!" Donna announced, cracking her fingers before grabbing the nearest pillow and jumping onto the king sized bed (which must of been some alien king size, because it was at least three times the size of a normal king sized bed).

The fight scene kept getting more and more out of hand, with people joining in as time went by. The only two people who didn't join in were Martha and Rory, who got themselves popcorn and found a nice and comfy place to watch from.

"Bet you fifty Nine wins!" Martha bet.

"Nah, no way! Amy is crushing it!" Rory disagreed.

"She's your wife!" Martha said.

"So? Doesn't mean she's not awesome!" Rory argued.

Martha was silent for a few seconds, before leaning back against the wall and saying, in a smug tone: "Well, in that case, Mickey is doing pretty good!"

Meanwhile, Mickey fell on the floor, knocked over by Rose.

Clara and Jack were not fighting against each other, as Jack was busy taking care of Ten, and Clara was hiding from Donna.

"Boo!" Eleven said. Clara nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my God!" she said, "you scared me!"

"I know!" Eleven grinned.

"So, who are you hiding from?" Eleven asked.

"Donna! She's merciless!" Clara said.

The Doctor laughed. "Good old Donna! She hasn't changed one bit!" he mused.  
Clara's smile faded. "Do you, umm, wish they were still traveling with you?" she asked, looking up at the Doctor with her huge eyes, and the Doctor couldn't help but feel warm inside, just like he always did when he talked to her.

"I miss them, of course! They're like family to me! But I know that nothing lasts forever, and The people who I care the most about won't be around for ever. But that's okay! I also know that I will meet knew people, and I will care about them equally. And I could not be happier to get the opportunity to care about you!" he said, giving Clara a small, warm smile. She was content with that answer. It was better than if he had simply answered 'yes', which could have meant he like traveling with them better than traveling with her. And it was better than him simply answering 'no', which would have meant that he could just forget about someone he loved that easily, without a second thought. But she also loved him showing her a part of his vulnerable part. He didn't often show that part of his personality, and she was glad that when he did, he showed her. She leaned over towards him and kissed him on the cheek. The Doctor looked like he was about to say something, but then...:

"Hey! Would you guys stop flirting and have fun for a while?" Jack interrupted.

"Go away, Jack!" Clara ordered. It wasn't that she didn't like Jack. But sometimes she wanted to punch him.

"CLARA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Jack yelled, proving to the world how mature he was. The Doctor blushed, readjusting his bow tie, and Clara looked speechless. Furious, but speechless.

"Wait, is she over there? I've been looking for her!" Donna started running towards where Jack was pointing. Clara's expression quickly went from anger to fear, as she stood up suddenly, and started running away from the crazy ginger. Ten rushed over after them, to make sure things didn't get too out of hand.

"Jack, you–" Eleven wagged his finger.

"Ah, relax! Just say the word and I'll leave you crazy kids alone!" Jack winked.

"But we're not crazy ki–"

"DONNA, I DON'T CARE, IT'S MY BED! AND DON'T USE CLARA AS A SHIELD!" Ten looked taken aback. They didn't realize his voice could get that loud. And she most certainly didn't realize traveling with the Doctor could get this dangerous.  
Donna and Ten started having one of their classic arguments.

"I thought me and Clara were the only ones allowed to do that!" Jack whispered to Eleven.

"Nah, me and Donna did it first!" Eleven said.

Martha and Rory got up to listen to Ten and Donna closer. They didn't hear everything, but this is what they did: 'you and your stupid romans'; 'I have a right to sleep!'; 'Spaceboy'; 'Earthgirl'; 'bloody burning', and other strange things. After trying to understand for a little longer, they finally gave up and went to chat with their spouses.

"Would you all stop that racket?" A voice said. Everyone looked around, but they couldn't spot where it came from. They started asking around, in order to find out if someone in the group had said that, when the voice spoke again.

"I'm busy! I have some stuff to do and I can't concentrate with all of you talking so loudly!"

"Umm, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Clara asked.

"You should be sorry! You arrogant, self centered—" the voice shouted.

"Okay! That's enough! Just tell us who you are!" Donna ordered.

"I am Sexy!" the voice said. Eleven, Ten, Nine, Amy and Rory all looked at one another, with a 'Is she what I think she is?' expression, while everyone else looked confused.

"No! I'm sexy!" Jack said, placing his hands on his hips.

"No! The Doctor says I'm sexy!" the voice said.

"You call the Tardis sexy?" Clara asked Eleven, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know she's the Tardis?" Eleven asked.

"It basically insulted me within a second of me speaking. Who else could it be?" Clara reasoned.

"A lot of people want to insult you right away. I wouldn't take it personally." Jack said.

"Thanks..." Clara said sarcastically.

"And what's this about you calling her sexy? Did you ever think that I might want to be called sexy too? I mean, I already know I am, but being reminded wouldn't hurt!" Jack scolded the Doctors, who all looked embarrassed, except Nine, who looked unaffected by all of this.

"Wait, that's the Tardis?" Martha asked.

"No! I'm sexy!" the Tardis said.

"No, I'm sexy!" Jack said once again.

"Sexy is what she calls herself!" Ten explained.

"I'm still sexier!" Jack said.

"You know, I think that, for once, Jack has a point!" Donna said.

"Why, thank you." Jack said, winking at Donna, who blushed.

"Donna!" Ten scolded.

"What? It's true!" Donna said.

"I'm the only sexy here!" the Tardis yelled.

"No, we already discussed this: I'm the sexiest!" Jack said.

Everyone started having a massive argument about who's the sexiest.

"Oi, would you all shut up, for bloody Christ's sake? I'm the sexiest!" Nine said.

"I THINK AMY IS THE SEXIEST!" Rory yelled, pointing at his wife.

"NO! MICKEY IS!" Martha shouted. Rory and Martha stared yelling at each other.

"Guy, Guys, Guys... I'm the sexiest!" ten said.

"I'll second that!" Donna agreed.

"OH MY GOD! Do you think everyone is sexy?" Ten asked.

"I'M SEXY!" the Tardis yelled

"I am really very surprised no one said I was sexy here! I mean, look at me!" Eleven said, pointing at himself with two hands.

The argument got louder and louder, with everyone yelling at one another, until a loud, unbearably high pitch sound made them all stop. They all covered their ears until the noise stopped.

Once everyone had recovered from the shock, the Tardis (or 'sexy", if you prefer) spoke.

"Alright, now that everyone has calmed down, go to bed. We have a very long and busy and fun day tomorrow and I want you to be rested. Eleven will sleep in this room." she said. Eleven made a little victory dance. "Ten and Nine both have an exact replica of this room on you immediate left when you leave this room. Ten's is first, and then there's Nine's. Donna will take Clara's room, and I have created extra rooms, after Nine's room, for Amy and Rory, Mickey and Martha, Rose, and Jack. Now go to sleep NOW or I start the noise again. Oh, and I'm sexy!" the Tardis said.

"Wait, what about me? Where do I sleep?" Clara asked.

"You're welcome to sleep with me!" Jack winked. Eleven looked like he was about to protest, but didn't say anything.

"Again: Where do I sleep?" Clara asked.

**Okay, the chapter is done, I hope you liked it! If you have any recommendations, don't hesitate to tell me, either via comment or private message. After all, there is no such thing as too much ideas! **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the 3rd chapter of "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Adventures" (brought to you by Kellogs). I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this chapter is shorter than I would like it to be, but don't worry, the next chapter ready in several days, and it will be long!  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Clara turned around in bed. She couldn't sleep. She went to check the clock again (yes, the Tardis had a clock, set in Tardis Time).

"5:56. Okay, that's gonna have to do." she thought. The Doctor— her Doctor—had ordered the Tardis to give her a replica of his room. The truth is, she wasn't comfortable with such a big bed. She was only small!

She got out of bed, took a shower, blow dried her hair and threw on another pair of pajamas (she wouldn't get dressed unless she had to go out).

She went out into the corridor and headed towards the kitchen, to get breakfast.

She grabbed a box of corn flakes and poured herself a bowl.

"Hey!" a sleepy voice said. Clara immediately recognized it.

"Good morning, Captain Jack Harkness." she said, as she sat down and started eating.

"Good morning, Clara Oswin Oswald!" he said. Clara nodded.

Jack looked inside the corn flakes box, then looked at Clara in disbelief. "You finished the corn flakes!" he accused.

"Yeah, I did! Got a problem with that?" Clara said, eating another spoon-full.

Jack turned around towards the pantry, opening it slowly. "It's okay. I guess I'll have to take the other, less good cereal!" he said, in a snotty tone.

"I guess you will!" Clara said innocently.

Jack didn't say anything. He looked at Clara from the corner of his eye, before quickly grabbing her bowl and making a run for it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Clara ran after him. There was no way she was letting him go with HER cereal!

She nearly caught him several times, but each time he got away. Clara doubted there was any milk left in the bowl, but she still didn't give up.

Jack kept running, occasionally looking behind him and laughing. He looked behind another time. Clara had nearly caught him. She may have had short legs, but she was fast! He ran a tiny bit faster, enough to leave Clara way behind him. He looked behind again, saw Clara suddenly stopping and then...

CRASH!

"Oi! What the bloody Hell, Jack?" Donna asked, as she looked down at her pajamas, now covered in corn flakes.

Clara and Jack both tried hard not to burst out laughing.

But they failed.

As they were both rolling over with laughter and creating a HUGE amount of noise, everyone was woken up and came outside to check what was happening.

"What's going on?" Martha asked, as she struggled to adjust her eyes to the light of the corridor.

"They spilt bloody corn flakes on my pajamas, that's what!" Donna announced.

"Well, why did they do that?" Ten asked.

"It… It was an accident!" Clara said in between laughs. She took a deep breath, in an attempt to stop laughing. It worked quite well, but she still giggled from time to time.

Jack, however, was not in the slightest way trying to stop his laughter, and occasionally pointed his finger at Donna and tried to speak, before falling over laughing once more. This only got worse when he saw the three Doctors just standing there in matching pajamas.

"Is he laughing at us?" Eleven asked Ten, who nodded.

"Oi! Stop laughing right now!" Donna and Nine both shouted at the same time.

Jack didn't stop laughing.

Everyone had pretty much given up on getting Jack to calm down when the Tardis shook.

"Wow!" Everyone got sent in different directions, including Jack, who's laugher got replaced by yelling.

When the Tardis stopped shaking, everyone was on the floor.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. But we should investigate!" Eleven said.

"To the control room! Allons-y!" Ten shouted, as he, Eleven and Nine trotted off to his chosen destination. Everyone else followed, wondering why the only ones not in pain from the crazy Tardis shaking were the Doctors.

When they arrived, nothing was different. Then the Tardis started Whooshing, and a young, tall woman appeared.

"Oh, look! It's Sexy!" Amy said.

"I still think I'm sexier!" Jack stated.

"Can we not start this again?" Nine said.

"Fine." Jack mumbled grumpily.

"Hello, my darlings!" the Tardis said. She went over to Eleven, and then kissed him, before moving on to Ten and Nine. The three Doctors were just left there, speechless.

"And hello, my dear friends!" the Tardis hugged Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, Rory and Amy.

"Clara." she said coldly.

"Yeah, I'm not happy to see you either!" Clara said.

"Anyway! I have a big day planned for everyone! come on!" Sexy said, as she walked out of the control room.

"I don't trust her! I say we get out of here and go meet Marilyn Monroe!" Jack said.

"Yeah, We're not going anywhere near Marilyn Monroe! And we can't. When the Tardis is in this form, the actual Tardis—the ship—doesn't work." Eleven explained.

"What happened with Marilyn Monroe?" Nine asked.

"Long story!" Eleven said.

"Excuse me! I said 'come on'!" Sexy shouted.

"We've better go!" Ten said, as he made his way out. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw where they were.

"No way!" Rose laughed.

"Oh. My. God!" Amy said.

"Yes!" Sexy said proudly. "The Space Olympics!"

"This is Fantastic! I've never been to the Space Olympics!" Nine said.

"I have!" Ten said. "I even got banned. God, I hope they don't remember me!" he said, looking grim. He quickly brought a smile back to his face and ran ahead of the group.

"Let's go! Allons-y!" he said.

"Geronimo!" Eleven shouted.

"I want a catch phrase too!" Donna pouted.

They all ran off. In the next two hours, many things happened.

Mickey accidentally set fire to the flag of Krio, Ten outran one of the best sprinters, Amy got into a fight with a woman while trying to defend a little girl, and accidentally hit a policeman, which resulted in them making a run for it. Martha got into a battle of wits with someone from the intelligence challenge (yes, they have that in the Space Olympics), and continued arguing way after she realized she was wrong, for the sake of pride. Rose accidentally broke a HUGE water tank, causing everyone to get soaked. Jack and two athletes—one female, one male—went missing for half an hour, during the time where the athletes were supposed to be doing whatever sport they did (Jack didn't bother to ask). They ran into the policeman Amy hit, and had to run away again. Sexy 'found' a motorcycle. Nine unintentionally challenged a wrestler. Eleven's sonic screwdriver got stolen, and they had to look everywhere to find it. In the end, a little boy had it. Eleven tried to get it back, but the little boy's dad was very very muscly. In the end, Jack had to try and seduce him to get it back. He didn't actually manage to seduce him, and the guy just gave it back to them because he couldn't figure out how to use it, but Jack was convinced he was some kind of love god.

"I mean, it's impossible not to be attracted to me! Isn't it, Clara?" he said.

No one said anything.

"Clara?" he asked. Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere in sight.

"She must have gotten separated from us, and I was too concerned about my screwdriver to notice!" Eleven said, feeling guilty. "Why do I keep losing stuff?" he added.

"Oh, we'll look for her later! Come on, the anti grav kung fu is about to start!" Sexy said, grabbing Eleven's arm and trying to pull him.

"Tardis, not now!" he said.

"I'm sexy!" she said.

"Actually, I'm—" Jack got cut off by Eleven.

"Would you all shut up? Clara's gone missing. Now, we're all going to separate into groups until we find her! Okay?" he said, the stern look on his face discouraging anyone who wanted to object.

"Okay. Amy, Rory, Mickey and Martha go that way. Rose, Martha, Nine and Sexy, go that way. And me, Jack, Ten and Donna will go this way." he said, as the three groups went off in different directions.

"I can't believe I let her out of my sight!" Eleven grumbled.

"Don't worry! I know Clara, she'll be fine!" Jack said.

"You met her yesterday!" Ten stated.

"Umm… okay, I don't know her that well, but you don't have to be a genius to know she can take care of herself." Jack said.

"I know she can take care of herself! But she could still get hurt!" Eleven said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jack asked.

"She could get kidnapped, or worse: d—Aaaah!" he screamed, as he got thrown into the air.

"Air gymnastics! Love those!" Jack said.

"What are those?" Donna asked.

"You have to do a whole bunch of figures while an air vent is throwing you up into the air! Eleven stepped on the air vent. I'm surprised that doesn't happen more often. Well, at least this is just a training air vent! Imagine he had stumbled onto a real one!" Jack laughed.

"Waaaaaah!" Eleven yelled, as he floated 10 meters up in the air.

"Hey, aren't you the bloke who got banned two years ago? You have some cheek coming back here, after what you did!" a security guard yelled at Ten.

"Uh oh!" Ten said.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I do not actually own corn flakes or any Kellogs products. And it would make me happy if you left a review! :)**


End file.
